Gray Times Eight: Is That Great?
by Miss-Frenchie
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have two kids...plus six more. How do they deal? With faith, hope and the help of loved ones. Inspired by Jon and Kate Plus Eight. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason/OC UNDER INDEFINATE HIATUS
1. Intro

**Gray Times 8: Is That Great?**

Join Mitchie, Shane and their 8 kids. Inspired by Jon and Kate Plus Eight.

**This is just the Introduction. It's kinda interview-y.**

Questions are **bold.**

Flashbacks or words with emphasis are _italics_

The Date is underlined

**So Mitchie, Shane, is life hectic having sextuplets plus two more?**

"You seriously asked that question?" Mitchie responds.

"It's hectic, yeah. Even more so when the paparazzi are after you and your possibly terrible parenting skills 24/7." Shane adds.

**What's the average daily stress level for you Mitchie?**

"On a scale of one to ten? About a million and one."

**So tell us about your kids?**

"Our oldest, Kendi Elizabeth is six years old. She looks a lot like Mitchie." Shane replied.

"Then come identical girls, Vanessa Briana, Emma Lee and Jordan Alyssa. Followed by fraternal boys, Trevor Shayn and Porter James. And then Audrey Gabrielle." Mitchie added.

"They are all four years old."

"Our youngest is Caly Lyn. She's six months."

**Is that even possible to have both Identical and Fraternal kids in one…batch?**

"Oh, it's possible. Not very likely, but possible." Shane answered.

**Did you want that many kids?**

"I didn't. He did."

**Do you want any more?**

"Yes." Shane answered quickly.

Mitchie glared at him for some time.

"I'm kidding, Mitch. I wouldn't make you go through _that _again." Shane said, referring to birthing multiples…or just birthing _more_ kids.

**Now before the clips, the question everyone wants answered, did you use in-vitro fertilization or anything like that?**

"No." They said together.

"It was all 'us'." Shane added, winking.

Mitchie just sat there, a light blush tinting her face.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

**_Author note:_**

How to pronounce the names:

**Kendi Elizabeth** Ken-Dee E-Liz-Ah-Beth

**Trevor Shayn** Tr-elh-v-or Shane

**Vanessa Briana** Vah-n-ess-ah Bree- awn- aw

**Jordan Alyssa** J-or-den Ah-liss-ah

**Emma Lee** Em-ah L-ee

**Porter James** P-or-t-er Jay-m-s

**Audrey Gabriela** Aw-d-r-ee Gah-b-r-ee-ella or Aw-d-r-ee Gah-b-r-ee-eh-ah

**Caly Lyn** C-eh-l-ee L-ih-n

**It _is_ possible for sextuplets to be both fraternal and identical but no record has been found so far. It is slightly possible for them to be conceived without fertility assistance. So Smitchie is beating the odds!**

**Here are the links:**

**multiples./od/quintssextuplets/a/sextuplets.htm**

**multiples./od/familyissues/a/aretheynatural.htm**

Next chapter: "clips" about misbehaving kids.


	2. Misbehaving: Part One

Gray Times Eight: Is That Great?

Questions are **bold.**

Flashbacks or words with emphasis are _italics_

**_Note: If you want to see something here or ask the Grays something, just ask it in a review and your question could be the theme of an upcoming chapter._**

**How often do your kids fight?**

"There's a fight or disagreement almost every ten minutes, if that's what you mean." Shane answered.

**Who fights the most?**

"Well, the four year old girls (Jordan, Emma, Audrey and Vanessa) fight a lot but they also all share a room. So they are the last thing each other sees at night and the first when they wake up." Shane answers.

"And Trevor picks on and bugs the girls a lot. He annoys everyone to no end."

**What is the most memorable 'misbehaving' moment?**

"Well…"

_Mitchie Gray had finished cleaning up the girls' room with them when Porter came in crying about Caly crying and it annoying him._

_She had just got Caly to settle down when Porter and Trevor ran in the Master Bedroom yelling at one another. _

"_No, Me!"_

"_No, ME!"_

"_No me furst!"_

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"_Boys," Mitchie intervened, "Why are you fighting and why do you each want to be first?"_

"_Po-ta, says that I can't have milk furst!"_

"_Cuz I want it!"_

_They started up fighting and yelling again. They even started hitting._

"_Hey, Hey, Hey!"_

"_Hey is for horses, mommy!" Porter said with such innocence that it caused Mitchie to laugh, which in turn made Trevor and Porter laugh as well._

"_Come on, guys. I'll get you your milk."_

_They both opened their mouth to fight._

"_At the same time!" Mitchie told them._

_Once they had their milk and were watching TV while sucking back their milk, Mitchie went back into the girls' room to find a nightmare._

_Everything, every item in that room, was out. Everything Mitchie had cleaned only minutes earlier cluttered the floor._

"_Who pulled all this stuff out?"_

_Each girl pointed to two others._

"_Nobody did it." Jordan said with all hope._

"_Somebody did it. We just cleaned this up, girls!" Mitchie's tone was rising._

_At the girls' alarmed faces, Mitchie quieted down, "Alright tell you what girls, if you get this room all clean before daddy comes home at suppertime, we'll go to Auntie Caitlyn's for supper._

_At that the girls scrambled around putting things in their proper, or sometimes improper, places._

"I had never been more furious with them in their life. I couldn't believe they got everything back out after we had just finished cleaning that."

**Did they finish in time?**

"Oh yeah they never miss a chance to go see Auntie Caitlyn and Uncle Nate."

**Was everything in the right place?**

Mitchie started laughing in response, "They are four. Nothing is ever put away in the right place. If it is, you lucked out."

"It's usually only because they had seen one of us put it there already today." Shane added.

"Now, it's better, but they still just shove stuff under the bed and stuff."

**Which child or children is/are the good one(s)?**

"Honestly?" Shane asks.

"None of them." The Grays said.

"If one's misbehaving, the others only seem like angels." Shane said.

"Wait five minutes and the roles _will _change."

**Shane, did you ever have a misbehaving moment? How bad was it?**

"It was…frustrating."

The ten Grays were visiting the home of Connie and Steve Torres one night.

_After hours of visiting, Mitchie decided that the sextuplets were a little cranky, especially Porter._

_Shane went to grab Porter off the couch but couldn't. Porter fell on the floor screaming 'I don't wanna leave Gramma's!'_

_Then, like dominoes, the other five followed his actions and then they too were screaming._

_The Grays simply sat there and patiently waited until their children had finished. It didn't take long before they had finished…and started again._

_Mitchie had already put Caly and Kendi in the vehicle. They grabbed a flailing kid each and carried them out. After three trips of the same thing each, they had finally left Grandma's house._

**That must have been embarrassing in front of your parents, Mitchie.**

"It was. However, I called my mom later and she understood. She gave us credits for even getting six kids having tantrums out of the house like that. She's really supportive and comes to help out when she can."

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

_Next Chapter: Cute Moments_


	3. Cute Moments: Edition One

**Gray Times Eight: Is that Great?**

Questions are** bold.**

Flashbacks or words with emphasis are _**italics**_

**In this episode:**

**Cute Moments**

**So Mitchie, Shane. Tell us about your favourite moments from each kid. The cutest you can think of.**

**Kendi first.**

"Kendi….Kendi….Got one."

_Back when it was just Shane, Mitchie and Kendi._

_They were on a talk show. They had been talking about work._

"_Sometimes," Mitchie said, "I hardly feel like going to work in the morning."_

"_Mommy? Just tell you boss no tanks!" Almost-two-year-old Kendi said with a grin._

"She said it as if it were simple." Shane commented.

"Like you _could _call you boss and say 'No thank you, I don't want to come to work today.'"

**Trevor.**

"We can't agree, but my favourite is…"

_Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting at the kitchen table after breakfast one day._

_Trevor came right up to the table and watched them while they slowly finished their bacon and talked._

"_Mommy? I need to brush my teeth."_

"_Why?" Mitchie asked, ceasing chewing._

"_So girls will kiss me."_

"I know he got that from you." Mitchie said, facing Shane.

"Whatever. Anyway, my favourite is Trevor's wrestling voice. When he's excited about something, his voice sounds all growly and deep like a pro wrestler's and then he gets excited about everything."

"_Trevor? Do you want to go outside?"_

"_YEAH!!"_

"_Are you ready for a bath?"_

"_YEAH!!"_

"_Do you want a banana?"_

"_YEAH!! A NANA!!"_

**Emma.**

_"Mommy," Emma said, frustrated and looking for her shoes, "Dis is just sooooooooo redic-oo-us. They haf to be here somewhere. Dey don't just get legs and walk 'way."_

**Jordan.**

"Jordan's weird." Shane stated.

"She has had a fascination with Buzz Lightyear and Toy Story for the longest time."

_Three-year-old Jordan was running around the house screaming, "To infinibee and beyond!"_

**Vanessa.**

"Vanessa likes to observe people. And I had no idea that she observed everything."

_Vanessa ran in the Master bedroom one night before bed._

_"Mommy? Daddy? I have cramps."_

_She jumped on the bed, grabbed the heating pad, placed it on her stomach and turned it on._

_"Mitchie, look at that. We have a teenager already."_

_"Shane?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Mitchie held up the cord for the heating pad, "It's not plugged in."_

**Porter.**

"Porter's definitely the baby in the six. Very clingy and a definite Momma's boy. He can be whiny. But he knows if he wants me to carry him, not to whine for it."

"Instead he asks for a hug." Shane piped in.

"It's much more charming that way, and I can hardly resist."

"My moment's cuter." Shane announced.

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the favour.

_Shane had been arguing with Porter for a good half hour and by now he was frustrated._

_He was down at Porter's level and about to blow._

_Porter quickly placed his right hand on his dad's mouth and the other on his cheek._

_"Shhhhhh! Daddy! Calm down. I tink you need a time-out daddy!"_

**Caly.**

"We haven't really caught much of her on film yet, but I guess it was when she gave me that dopey smile when I was bathing her the one time." Mitchie said.

**And finally Audrey.**

_Mitchie had sent all the other kids outside and had found Audrey sitting in the living room._

_"Audrey…"_

_"Mommy? Can I watch TV?" Audrey interrupted._

_"Isn't that what you're doing?" Mitchie asked, glancing up at the television, "…With the TV. off?"_

_Mitchie reached over to turn on the television. Audrey panicked and grabbed her mother's arms._

_"No, Mommy! It's waaaaaaaaaaay to dangerous to turn the TV. on!"_

**And that concludes this edition of Cutest Moments. I'm sure there are plenty more to come.**

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Next Time: Kendi and Caly's Special Days.

Followed by: Porter and Audrey's Special Days

Followed by: Vanessa and Emma's Special Days

Followed by: Trevor and Jordan's Special Days

Then: Shane and Mitchie's Special Day

**Author's Note: The spelling is supposed to be like that. It shows how the kids are pronouncing the words.**


	4. Kendi and Caly's Special Day

**Alright this may not be the greatest but I've got a fairly good idea of what I'm going to do.**

**I had to read reviewer suggestions and watch a million episodes of Jon and Kate plus 8. But I've got ideas for a couple kids.**

**Enjoy!**

Today marks the start of a very special event. A long event that takes up to nine days to complete. This is the start of the Gray Special Day. One for each Gray child, plus one for the parents. but considering the age of the kids, this may take less than nine days. You'll just have to count up the days yourself.

Today we start with the single born kids. Kendi and Caly.

Kendi's Special day

**So what did she do?**

"Kendi has always been adventurous. She loves lots of things and is up for almost anything." Mitchie answered.

"So Kendi's Special Day went like this…."

_The Grays woke up early in the morning, following the normal procedure except for the fact that today they were all going somewhere._

_It was Kendi's Special Day and she was excited for that. Everyone else was preparing to go for their visit._

"_Today we're going to Auntie Caitlyn's," Mitchie said into the camera, "I feel so sorry for her."_

**Is that true, Mitchie?**

"Yes. Our kids can be kind of crazy sometimes and she has to watch six four-year olds and a baby plus her own kids."

**How many does she have?**

"She has a five year old boy named Chris, a three year old girl named Casey and an one and a half year old boy named Micheal."

_Over at Caitlyn's house…_

"_Hey guys!" Caitlyn greeted cheerfully, "Go on into the kitchen. The other kids are in there."_

"_Thanks for the help, Cait." Mitchie said, handing Caly over._

"_Anytime," She put her hand on Mitchie's shoulder, "You're doing a great job, Mitch. They're terrific kids."_

"_But they fight and whine and—"_

_Caitlyn cut her off, "So do mine! They're kids. They do that."_

_Mitchie smiled and gave her a hug. _

_Heading back to the car where Shane and Kendi were waiting, she yelled back to Cait, "We'll be back for Caly later."_

"_And I'll be waiting for Kendi."_

**Who is the father of Caitlyn's kids?**

"Nate Zimmerman, you know of Connect 3." (I couldn't think of a last name so ya)

**What does he do when Caitlyn's babysitting?**

"Works." Shane says simply.

"He helps sometimes. But he's the business man of the group so he works quite a bit. Cait's not always happy about it, but what can ya do?" Mitchie said shrugging**.**

"_Are we going to ride horses now mommy?" excited Kendi asked Mitchie._

"_Yes we are."_

"_And daddy can come too?"_

"_Of course"_

_When they arrived at the Junior Rider's Saddleclub, Kendi practically leaped from the van, nearly tripping, and ran off to see the horses._

"_Carefully little lady," Mr. Fitzwchick, the owner of the Saddleclub, said, "Ya might spook da horses."_

"_Sooooooorrrryyyy." Kendi said sincerely._

"_Alright, you folks must be Mr and Mrs Gray. And this excited little darlin' must be Kendi."_

_The six-year old smiled._

"_Can I ride a horsey now?" she asked, looking up at Mitchie and Shane._

"_Sure thing, sweetie." Shane said with a grin the size of Greenland plastered on his face._

_As Mr. Fitzwchick lead Kendi to the horses, Mitchie took the time to ask Shane about his gigantic smile._

"_Why are you smiling so much?" she asked I a hushed tone._

"_I've never seen her this excited. I'm happy for her. I just wish we could have more Special days."_

"_Me too." Mitchie sighed._

_They spent the rest of the morning riding horses, well Kendi did but her parentshad fun watching her._

**Did you do anything else?**

"We went out to lunch with Kendi before picking Caly up. It wasn't anything special, just a hotdog and fries for her and a hamburger and fries each for us."

**Now what did you do with Caly?**

"Not much because she is so little." Shane replied.

"But we did go out to the park. Played with her on the slides and swings. Little things you know. She deserves some time from all the craziness."

**I have to ask…After having sextuplets, what possessed you to have another baby?**

"We didn't. Caly kinda just happened."

"My wonderful husband here," Mitchie said through gritted teeth, "didn't want a Vasectomy and I didn't really want a Hysterectomy either, so we voted for birth control and tried to avoid my ovulating time. But somehow those little swimmers found their way in."

"She didn't really want any more than two kids, but we have eight now so….I'd be happy with any amount. In fact, I wanted more."

Mitchie gave Shane the worst death look in the history of married couples at that point.

Shane could only laugh nervously.

_**K guys, that's the next chapter. I'm too lazy to write Caly's because honestly not a lot would happen.**_

_**I'll update more later.**_

_**I think I'll end up doing 20 to 25 chapters for this story, all together.**_

_**Then I think I'll do a sequel, where Mitchie and Shane have to deal with 19 yr old Kendi in University/out on her own, then the six 16 yr olds and a 13 yr old Caly.**_

_**Lots of hormones and drama there. **_

_**Let me know what you think. But of course, I won't start that story 'til I finish this one.**_


End file.
